The present invention relates to a claw pole generator and, more particularly, to a claw pole generator with two field spider halves or magnetic wheel halves mounted on a drive shaft, which have claw-like magnetic pole elements mounted on a disk-like plate, in which the magnetic pole elements of both field spiders engage in each other and are provided with permanently magnetic pieces which are provided between adjacent magnetic pole elements.
The claw pole generators of the above-described type are generally known. U.S. Pat. No. 1,209,651 discloses a claw pole generator having a drive shaft on which an excitation coil is mounted. A field spider half is slid on the drive shaft next to a rotor core on each longitudinal side of the excitation coil. Each field spider half comprises a field spider disk, also known as a plate, from whose edge region claw-like magnetic pole elements extend in a longitudinal direction, also known as claws. Both field spider or magnet wheel halves are arranged so that the claws of a field spider halve engage in the space between the claws of the other filed spider half and enclose the excitation coil.
To obtain the largest possible power output or efficiency it is necessary to keep the stray magnetic flux occurring between the neighboring claws small or to eliminate it.
According to the above-named patent document permanent magnets are mounted between the neighboring claws, which oppose the magnetic stray flux and thus reduce it. At least one screw made of a nonmagnetic material penetrating the magnets must be used to secure the permanent magnets.
This type of attachment is however not suitable for series production.